Peacewalker Dreams
by XxMiss MusexX
Summary: Peacewalker Lyn Aphrite has been sent to Earth to eliminate a menace to the planet's inhabitants. Because of her alien abilities she has half the school under her command. But what happens when Dib sees her out of her disguise? COMPLETE UNTIL FURTHER NOTE
1. Chapter 1

My name is Lyn. Peacewalker Lyn, to use my official title. Peacewalkers are the opposite of Invaders basically. Peacewalkers are from Amphere, Invaders are from Irk. Peacewalkers want to create peace throughout the universe. Irken don't. Expect to hear regular reports from me.

I AM ZIM! I am an Irken Invader sent to conquer the Earth. I was sent by My Tallest to learn and blend in with the humans before My Tallest sends the Armada. I will - /=\abDK~ Craaaazy! Hi IM GIR~!  
Gir get off the computer!  
I like waffles~!  
Grrrr... You have not heard the last of ZIM!  
Or Gir~! Yay~!

I'm Dib. I'm just here because I found the file on Zim's computer while I was hacking. I'm human and the only kid in our class that knows that Zim is an AILEN! He has NO nose, NO ears, GREEN skin, and insults humans! Seriously, who insults their own kind? Anyway... This is the story of the day Lyn moved in next door. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was a normal Sunday afternoon. I had hi - skool* tomorrow so I was making the most of my time by experimenting on a piece of Irken clothing I 'borrowed' from Zim. Then, a piercing car horn honked startling me and causing me to cut straight through the cloth, causing it to disintegrate. Irritatedly, I walked to my window to see what had sounded. It was a moving van that parked at the house next to mine. That was strange; the house was bought just this morning. They packed up awfully quickly. I watched as they unloaded the truck. They were the same couple I saw earlier, the woman with soft brown hair, the man with a pale blonde.

What I did NOT expect to see, however, was the young girl who got out of the passenger seat. She pulled back her pale hair to reveal hoop earrings and green ear buds. She went to the rear of the truck and took a box of pink, green and white stuff, probably for her room, and carried it into the house.

She was about my age, maybe fifteen or sixteen. It had been six years since Zim had invaded Ms. Bitters' 5th grade class. During that period of time, I learned that he was more a threat to himself than to the human race.

She was beautiful. The most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I had to meet her. I looked down and realized I was still in my pajamas. I quickly got dressed in my t-shirt with that neutral smiley face with my trademark trench coat and jeans. I flew down the stairs before stopping at the doorway. I realized I couldn't walk up to the house saying 'I'm madly in love with your daughter. May I please see her?' I guess I'll just have to wait until tomorrow.

(Zim's POV)

I AM ZIM! It was just another pitiful earth day. I was about to take a nap when Ms. Bitters'* phone rang.

"AHHHHH!" I yelped and fell out of my chair, startled. "I'm normal!"

Ms. Bitters answered her phone. "What? ANOTHER? No! Fine, send the twerp in," she muttered into the phone angrily. The worm-babies broke into chatter. Another student? '' SHUT UP! The witch commanded. She pointed her bony finger at the terrified student who sat between Zim and Dib. Her finger sharply pointed down and sent the child reeling into darkness. I shuddered as the door opened and the new meat-puppet walked in. I guess she was pretty, by hyumin standards. She had pale blonde hair, almost silver. Her skin was even fairer, somehow. But what REALLY caught my attention were her eyes. They were a pale green, like froe- grass on Irk. They made her look like the only real thing on this disgusting planet. They made me feel- What? I snapped out of the trance she put every male in the class in. She was playing mind tricks! I, the almighty ZIM, would never say that!

''Hello," she said, in a voice that sounded like wind chimes in a summer breeze."My name is Lyn Ortega. I just moved here from Israel. My dad's a military officer, but I will most likely be here until I graduate. Anyway, it's nice to meet you all." Something about this creature bothered me. I decided to investigate during lunch.

(Lyn's POV)

Peacewalker Lyn, reporting. At lunchtime, I went straight to the nearest table, which was the one in the corner of the room. Not trusting what the Humans served, I brought my own lunch of pulled pork, strawberries, and a homemade muffin. I was getting to be a good cook, for someone who has resided for only a day on this planet. I ate quietly in peace for a moment, before a boy in my class, walked up to me.

(Zim's POV)

I watched as one of the male humanoids walked up to the new meat-puppet. She replied with her head shaking 'no'. Out of all the males, I felt my jaw drop as she allowed Dib, yes, DIB, to sit next to her! I felt stupid with my mouth gaping like a fish out of water, so I closed my mouth and stormed to the table. I immediately blurted out, "This is Zim's seat!"

"And you are...?" this Lyn character replied. What a smart aleck...

"I AM ZIM! I will rule you with an iron fist! FEAR THE FIST!" I shook my fist in Lyn's face.

What took me by surprise was that she didn't flinch, and, without missing a beat, took my fist in her hand, twisting it, and she kneed me straight in the gut. Before I even had time to react, I was already on the ground in the fetal position wincing in pain.

"Don't mess with me, freak," she scolded fiercely "I am able to kill you right here and now!"

Her eyes immediately widened. I had realized my lens fell off as I collapsed. Scrambling, I placed them back on. I heard Dib blurt out,

"Lyn, see? I told you he was an alien!"

Aw crud... What a day...

(Lyn's POV)  
Peacewalker Lyn, reporting. The dreadful realization that I might not be as well equipped for my work as I thought scared me. I just revealed the Irken I was supposed to quickly and quietly dispose of. I can't believe I was fooled by such a pathetic disguise. The only thing I could say was, "Wow, Dib, you're NOT crazy." that's when I fainted.

(Dibs POV)

OMIGOD! LYN JUST FREAKIN' FAINTED! I picked her up and ran to the nurse's office. I looked down at her every once in a while to make sure she was still breathing. Then I saw something that made me stop dead in my tracks...

Lyn's hair was no longer pale blonde, but was now a soft pink, almost like cotton candy color. Her pale skin was a solid ivory white and her lips were a dark shade of blue. Subconsciously I spun on my heel and ran the other way, to my house and hers. I started to notice something rustling among the trees and suddenly a blue cat jumped into my path. It gave off waves of anger as it hissed at me.

"What have you done to my Mistress?" the furious cat seethed.

"What the heck is going on?" I shouted confusedly.

"You don't want to know," it purred as a night - colored blue haze surrounded me and enveloped me in an icy wind.

I hardly felt it when I crashed into the sidewalk's curb.

(Zim's POV)  
I AM ZIM! And in a truckload of trouble... I rushed to my base and shouted, "Gir! Pack your belongings! The mission's been compromised!"

"Yay!" the bot squealed, "I'll go make ussom (us some) waffletacos!"

"No Gir, that's bad. No waffletacos. Or... Whatever you said..." I explained for what seemed like the millionth time.

"*sniffle* you no likey waffletacos? *sniffle*" Gir whimpered, then started to run around in circles like a complete retard wailing in frustration then immediately after about 10 seconds plopped on the floor and dozed off in peaceful sleep. (A/n: aint he cute? ^_^)

"Grrrr..." I growled. I seriously considered leaving him behind but... Nah.

I ran up to the trash can that lead to my actual base, and collected my personal items. The second I was finished, I quickly went upstairs where Gir was waiting with a suitcase filled with those horrible waffletacos, his favorite pig toys and what seemed to be a years' supply of chocolate bubblegum smoothies and cupcakes.

He looked up at me, smiling and waved.

I face palmed.

We put on our clever disguises and ran out the door. We got to the corner of Wichita and Presidentman. There, we saw Dib, unconscious and bleeding.  
TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note.**** Whether you liked it or not, it's back!**

**I have a lot of free time on my hands so you can expect updates at least every week.**

(Lyn's POV)

Peacewalker Lyn, reporting. When I came to, my head throbbed like crazy.

"Mistress!" my Bionic Retrieval Ynken Neurobot, or B.R.Y.N. sighed in relief. "I thought that boy had done something horrible to you." She curled up in my lap, enjoying the warmth of my, thankfully, still beating heart.

"Boy? What boy? What did he look like?'' I asked, concerned she had done serious harm, or worse, to an innocent bystander. "You didn't KILL him, did you?"

"No, of course not," She reassured. "But he _was_ bleeding..."

"Who is he?" I commanded, wondering why she was treating this like training.

Oh, he had glasses, he was wearing a trench coat, oh, and he had this hairstyle that strangely resembled a scythe," she explained.

"Oh no" I nearly fainted again. _Dib _saw me out of my disguise? _Dib, _the paranormal investigator who _knew_ Zim was an alien? "Oh, wisest*, I'm in trouble." I put on my disguise and rushed out the door of my human house. B.R.Y.N. followed me out. She told me he was at the corner of Wichita and Presidentman. Unfortunately, _was_ was the key word. All I saw was a pool of blood where he had fallen. "Oh, Ork**, we're too late."

"Maybe not, Mistress, maybe someone _else_ got here first," she pointed to a trail of blood. We followed it, and it led to a strange house, green, with a purple roof. I walked up and knocked on the door.

(Zim's POV)

"Who DARES to interrupt the ALMIGHTY ZIM?" I grudgingly yelled, after the knocking would not stop. I heard a gasp from behind the door. I left Dib where he was on the makeshift gurney in the kitchen, out of sight from the doorway. I opened the door and saw, of all people, Lyn. And, unfortunately, I realized I wasn't wearing my disguise.

"Lyn Amphrite, Peacewalker and defier of Irken conquest. I came to see who else you killed, scumbag," the _Amphresian _said? HOLY CRAP! I was revealed to someone who has sworn to KILL ME!

"I know what you're thinking, Zim Verdi, I'm Amphresian, remember? I just want to see Dib; I know he's in your kitchen, on your kitchen table. Oh, and by the way, he's waking up. Right. About. Now." How did I get caught in this? I tried to clear my mind, but it was spinning so much, I felt like puking. She walked in the door, taking advantage of my momentary pause. She went straight to the kitchen and knelt at Dib's side, murmuring, "M'wey, Nku, M'wey. Nervi Kry Dib Membrane." It took me awhile before I realized she was chanting the spidery language of Nekrotin, a magic long since forgotten in most parts of the universe. Apparently, this was a healing spell, because as soon as she was done, Dib's bleeding mouth was healed, and all of his blood was off of his skin. "Thank me later," she said, and at that point, dib finally woke up. Lyn put her disguise on as Dib sat up, looking confused.

"What happened?" He groaned, rubbing his head. "Why am I at Zim's house?"

After some _very_ quick thinking, Lyn replied, "I saw you on the ground. I saw your sister, Gaz, I think, walking away. I think she attacked you. I saw you on my way home, and I took you to the closest house, which was Zim's. He answered the door, and I can't believe it, he IS an alien!" Wow, she's good.

"But, I saw you, you had pink hair, and blue lips, and t-talking cat. I guess it _is_ hard to believe…" he eventually gave up his case and let Lyn carry him out, still weak from his ordeal. As she picked him up, he smiled a little. I pretended not to see her smile back.

(Dib's POV)

I knew she was lying. She _is_ an alien, I know it. But, I remember her saying some strange words and I was okay. So… Did she save my life? If she did, I can't let her be discovered. I owe it to her.

The next day, I decided to confront her about it. Every time I tried to talk to her, my palms got all sweaty and my knees shook. Something about her made me want to make me take a bullet for her, make her respect me. I have no clue why I felt like that, but I was going to find out. I decided to talk to her again at lunch.

I didn't see her in the lunch line. That's when I remembered she brings lunch from home. I looked for her table and saw it, at the far corner of the room. I walked over, determined to find out why she saved me.

"You saved my life," I stated. I can't believe how bold I was. Or maybe I was just stupid. She looked surprised, then angry, then scared. It all happened in a nanosecond. It was so fast, I wasn't sure it happened.

Then, she regained her composure and said, "I took you to Zim's house after your sister beat you up. No big deal." She shrugged.

"The only problem with that logic is my sister's out of town with my dad." She looked scared again. "Look, I just want the truth. There's more to this, I know it. I heard you chanting some strange words, and then the blood and scratches were gone. You did _something_ to me, I know it. You're not human," I finished, and sat down, knowing there was no way for her to wiggle out of this one.

**TBC…. PLZ R&R**


	4. Chapter 4 HOLY COW! 1,472 WORDS!

**Thank you, GazmRules, for being the first (and hopefully not last) to review. I hope more people will, so please, do it for the puppies! Everyone loves puppies! If you don't, do it for the kitties. If you don't like kitties, do it for GIR! If you don't like Gir, you are one sick, twisted person. GIR COMMANDS YOU! OBEY THE TALKING GREEN PUPPY! BASK IN ITS CUTENESS! YOU SMELL LIKE COOKIES! ~smiles widely~ **

(Lyn's POV)

"I guess I have to tell you, huh? At least we should relocate to my base, there's no telling exactly_ who_ will be listening," I sighed with a pointed glance at the Irken two tables down. We decided to go to my house and discuss it after school.

"My real name is Lyn Amphrite," I explained, "I am a Peacewalker, sent here to destroy the threat to the human race, Zim Verdi. The reason I fainted after I realized he was Irken was because I was sent by the Wisest to destroy him. The fact that I was fazed by such a horrible disguise troubled me greatly. Unfortunately, the shock overwhelmed me, and as a result, caused me to black out. I had resided on Amphere for 16 of your Earth years, and 209 of mine. My mother, Wisest Kym, most likely sent me here to save me from real war. My mission is fake, but only because I could execute Zim easily. _You_ could, if you'd set your mind to it. Amphresian Peacewalkers are able to control the opposite gender, disassemble and reassemble a Blade Runner in approximately half an hour, knock out anything that we come into contact with, and have the strength of 5 humans. I _had _lived in Israel for a short time, but so I had a legitimate background, chronological and cultural. While I was there, I learned a human martial art called Krav Maga. It was very similar to Amphresian De Me Su. It gave me a way to protect myself from Human threats without blowing my cover. I can't tell you more without giving away crucial information about the only resistance against the rule of the Irken scum (A/n, The Resisty don't count. They're a couple of rag tag misfits in a high-jacked ship. No offense, Lardy.)," I concluded. I knew I was going to regret explaining to him, so, for good measure, I kissed him. "Promise me you won't tell anyone," I said.

"O-ok," he confirmed dazedly. He fainted. I sighed again and threw him onto my shoulder. Why does someone have to pass out _every _chapter? Since I lived next to his house, I obviously knew where it was. I took the house key in Dib's pocket and inserted it into the locked door. I went inside, climbed the stairs, and carried Dib into his room. I took him down from my shoulder and into my arms, and onto his bed. I started to leave when I felt something pulling on my dress. "Don't leave," Dib begged.

(Zim's POV)

I AM THE AWESOMELY HAWT ZIM! And I think something happened between Dib-monkey and Lyn yesterday. He keeps trying to get her attention and she blushes when he succeeds. There's something awfully sharky about this. Or, what was it again? Whatever. Something weird was going on here. I decided to investigate at lunch (A/n, Déjà Vu, Oh my god.). I didn't see her in the lunch line. That's when I remembered the Peacewalker brings lunch from home. I looked for her table, but she wasn't anywhere to be seen. Come to think of it, Dib-stink was nowhere to be seen either. I walked through the halls, until my search led to the skool steps, where the disgusting creatures were locked in a passionate embrace. The sight disgusted me, but some part of me felt an irrepressible sadness. But Disgust was dominant.

"That's disgusting!" I shouted, before realizing my shout was heard by everyone on this part of the planet. The love-pigs heard the screech that was heard by orbiting space stations, and quickly broke apart. Dib blushed, while Lyn looked angry. Dangerously angry. "Um… I guess this isn't a good time. I'll just be… Leaving!" I made a mad dash for the safety of the Skool doors.

"Why can't you mind your own business?" the Amphresian demanded as she threw me to the ground. "You're lucky I've let you live this long. Do you want another verdict?" She smiled sinisterly, while Dib looked horrified. I felt my squeedily-spooch beat furiously to pump fluids to my head as she gripped my neck tighter. "Remember, I can kill a man in a hundred ways," She crooned, being seductive yet terrifying at the same time.

I pulled together all my strength (that wasn't squeezed out of me) and said, "Remember, I'm not HUMAN!" I shouted, using my PAK legs to wrestle the she-beast to the ground. I wiped blood from my mouth as my PAK legs climbed up the building. She screamed in rage as the Dib wrapped his arms around hers, trying to restrain her. He couldn't physically restrain her, but it calmed her. Why didn't he just let her loose and be rid of me? It didn't add up right. Enraged Lyn + Nosy Me = Dib – Zim. So, why did Dib let me live? Strange.

(Gir's POV)

I was flying on Piggy when Master came home. I tackled him, licking his face.

"ZIMMEH!" I squealed, when I tasted blood. "Master?"

"Yes, Gir?" Master replied.

"Who made your mouth bleed?"

"Oh, um… I, uh… the… uh, um, uhhhhh… What was the question?" I knew he was dodging my q's, so I stopped throwing foam letters at him.

"Who hurt you? Was it BigHead? The pretty girl?" I begged.

"Yes."

"OK!"

(Dib's POV)

I ran home, wondering what was going on and how it happened. Ok, so far I learned the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen was an alien. What else? She was part of an elite group of warriors called Peacewalkers. She was sent to kill Zim, but won't so her mission will be as long as possible, and she can stay with me. Um…

"Dib! Where are you? The movie starts at 6:00!" Lyn yelled from downstairs. And I'm going on a date with an incredibly hot alien tonight. I grabbed my trench coat, and ran downstairs to meet her. I saw her not actually blonde bob shining as beautifully as her smile, and we got on my motorcycle (A/n, Yes, I did give Dib a motorcycle. They seem a bit romantic to me.) and sped to the theater.

Once we got there, I bought tickets to **Return of the Giant Ghost-Robot-Bees**. We got our popcorn, which she can eat, but tasted horrible, and 2 large sodas.

"Gir! Stop pushing me!" I heard on the other side of the room, but said nothing, not wanting to turn Lyn into the psycho beast again. If she heard, she didn't let it show. Thank God! But the voices moved closer. "Gir! Shut up!" "Oh, but I was just getting to the best part!" "Best part of _what_?" "The song…" "Grrrr…" Lyn started to hear them now, her head rose up and I swear her hair turned darker.

"Excuse me, sir, is this seat- DIB?" He exclaimed.

"Sit. If I were you, I would try not to talk too much around Lyn right now. She's still a bit miffed." I advised. He nodded, and sat a seat away from me and Lyn.

"Why are_ you_ here?" Lyn demanded. "Were you following us?"

"Actually, Gir wanted to see this, and a dog can't be in the theater unattended. But apparently, he can go to _raves,_ and _clubs,"_ he grumbled. Halfway into the movie, Lyn was asleep on my shoulder, and Gir was asleep on my head. I stroked Lyn's hair while trying to shake Gir off. "What were you doing?" Zim whispered.

"What do you mean?" I replied.

"You were with Lyn, on the steps doing… _something_."

"Zim, we were kissing."

"Kiss-sing? What is Kiss-sing?" I was surprised. Most of the people in this theater knew what kissing was.

"Um, when two people like each other, they kiss."

"Oh."

He didn't talk for the rest of the movie. I was glad.

TBC…

**OK! Chapter 4 DONE! Remember the 3 R's! Rate, Review, and GIR! I like you. On a more serious note, I've hit a writer's block. Well, more like a BRICK WALL! A BRICK WALL SEVEN FEET THICK! So, any suggestions would help. **_**A LOT.**_** So, Rate, Review, and GIR!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Should **_**I end it early? Because I've only scraped an inch off the 7 foot brick wall, and I REALLY need to take the story **_**somewhere!**_** So, please, do it for Gir. ~Gir makes super sad puppy dog face~ PWEASE?**

I AM THE SUPER HAPPY FUNTIME FORCE OF DOOM THAT IS** ZIM!** As I rode Gir back home, I wondered why seeing Lyn and the Dib-monkey kissing made me sad. I looked down and saw Lyn kiss Dib on the cheek as they got on his two-wheeled transportation thing. I felt like crying and puking at the same time. I have no clue why. When I got home, I decided to think about this more in-depth. I sat down while Gir walked in with the _horrible _pig.

"Mastah? Can I watch TV while you go crazy?" The robot asked.

"Gir, Zim is NOT going crazy! But okay."

"W00t!" He celebrated as I wondered how he somehow talked in txt. But no matter. Gir flipped through the channels as I tried to sort these defective feelings out. He flipped onto a romance movie where a southern belle and a guy with a thin mustache and slicked-back hair were kissing. I waited for the sad feeling and the nausea to pass, but it had never _come_.

"GIR!" I shouted in a sudden burst of inspiration. "I need you to play a video of Lyn kissing Dib." He did, and I puked into a paper bag. "Now, show Dib kissing someone else." He did, and I just felt the nausea. "Now, show a video of Lyn kissing someone else." He did, and I felt sad. Now it was time for the _real_ test. "Show a video of _me _kissingLyn." When I saw it, my organ skipped a beat. _I'm in love with the Peacewalker! _I thought._ WHY? What do I do now?_

Lyn's POV

I was at home watching the thing humans called "television" when someone knocked on my door. I looked through the peephole and saw the defective SIR unit that belonged to Zim. I opened the door.

"Pretty girl, I thinkses my mastah's gone crazy! I needses some help!" The look on his face was so sincere, I let him in. Of course, he didn't go through the door. He crashed through the window, rolled into the opposite wall, rolled _up_ the wall and across the ceiling until he was right where he would've been if he had taken the door. He looked proud of himself. He should be, given the fact that he broke the window, my coffee table, and left a crack in my wall. I just covered my face with my hand and shook my head, trying to suppress a smile. Just then, the love of my life rushed in, wide-eyed with worry.

"Lyn, I heard a crash, what in the world _happened?"_ I pointed at the smiling little robot next to me. "Oh. Why is he here?" Dib wondered.

"Thank you for coming to my rescue," I flirted, and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed. "He thinks Zim is going crazy. I figured I could help, so I invited him in. I didn't know he would destroy my house in the process." I turned to Gir. "So, what makes you think he's going crazy?"

"Well, he won't eat his waffles in the morning," he explained. I didn't think that was crazy, I wouldn't eat Gir's waffles. I heard from Dib that he puts peanuts and soap in them. "And he sleeps a lot more than usual. He puts these things in his antennae and cries himself to sleep." Ok, _that_ sounded like he was going crazy. He flipped a speaker out of his head, and said, "He listens to something that goes like,

'Ah, paper flowers  
Ah, paper flowers

I linger in the doorway  
Of alarm clocks screaming  
Monsters calling my name  
Let me stay  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops, as they're falling tell a story

In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby (flowers)  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me (flowers)

Don't say I'm out of touch  
With this rampant chaos - your reality  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape

In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby (flowers)  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me (flowers)

Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
The goddess of imaginary light

In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby (flowers)  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me (flowers)

(Ah, Paper flowers)  
(Ah, paper flowers)'"

I stared at Dib. He looked just as surprised as I was sure I looked. Zim was falling hard. He needed _something_ to cling to. I merely said, "We need to talk to him. Now." We ran out the door, got onto Dib's motorcycle, and sped to Zim's cul-de-sac. I jumped off the motorcycle and ran to Zim's door.

"ZIM! OPEN UP!" I shouted, seriously worrying about him. "Zim, open the door, or I will BREAK it down!" After about 5 minutes of knocking, Zim finally opened the door. "Zim, what HAPPENED to you?" He was dirty, his Invader uniform was crumpled, and didn't even bother to put on his disguise. His left antenna was bent like he just woke up.

"Lyn?" He squinted.

"Yes, I'm Lyn, can't you see me?"

"Why are you here? Haven't you done enough?" He replied bitterly.

"What the heck are you talking about? What have _I_ done? Why are you acting like this?" I returned angrily.

"Why don't you just read my mind and turn me inside out? I know how much you must love that."

"Fine! I will!" I focused myself on him, and only him, and saw what he was hiding. "Oh, CRAP!"

"What? What's going on?" Dib was freaking out, I had a look of horror on my face that could only be caused by something truly terrible.

"I need to leave. Goodbye." I kissed Dib _and _Zim, for what reason I don't know. "I love you." I'm not sure who I was talking to anymore.

Dib's POV

My whole life was crashing down around me. The only friend I ever had has to leave, and she's the reason I'm alive. I watched in disbelief as she ran as fast as she could down the street… In pure fury, I pinned Zim onto the wall behind me.

"What was inside your sick alien mind that made her bolt like that?" I demanded. "Why do you have to destroy every chance of a normal life I have?"

"She's an alien, you know. You just called your _girlfriend,"_ He spat the word, "Sick."

"Tell me!" I shouted, tears escaping as I pounded him into the wall again.

"You're not the only one who can love," he stated. My arms went limp, and he shrugged them off and slammed the door in my shocked face.

**I'm not entirely happy with the way the story is going, but this has started the ending sequence. I'm also a bit depressed that only one person likes my story enough to review. I might just have to kill off a character, just to get back at you. ~smiles grimly~ Except GazmRules, she gets a cupcake. Gir thinks you smell like cookies, too.**


	6. Stupid World Ending Chapter

**I'm angry at everyone who ever read my story, loved it, and didn't review. So, Dib had a heart attack, Lyn got shot by Zim, Zim committed suicide, Keef got thrown into a wood-chipper, Santa turned everyone into flesh eating zombies, and the Tallests are eating donuts on the Massive. Merry Christmas. ~Gir dances to Mr. Wonderful while Ms. Bitters rants about us all being Doomed~**


	7. You Didn't REALLY Think It Was The End

**I** **have** **two** **reviewers** **now**!** But I still feel like killing someone. This morning, at 6:57 A.M., we are sad to report Invader Spoon was assassinated by Peacewalker Cyan Amphrite. TOLDJA! Anyway, this takes place on the **_**Eros,**_** the Peacewalkers' mother ship. This is in Lyn's mother, Wisest Kym's, point of view.**

**Kym's POV**

It was a typical day upon the Eros. We were heading to Tenor to rescue my son after he successfully terminated Invader Spoon. I was setting the coordinates when we received a transmission from the Irken scum that were the Tallest.

"Madam, we are being hailed. Should I accept the transmission?" My visual commander, Trey, I believe, queried.

"Apply their images to the monitor. I want to hear what they have to say," I replied. The screen displayed the Tallest in all their disgusting glory.

"I assume you've heard of my son's impressive work by now?" I presumed, not bothering with formalities.

"Yeah, we did, but we don't care much about him," Red dismissed.

"I mean, he was like, what, 3'8"?" Purple agreed.

"I hate how your civilization bases social status on your height rather than in regard to strategy or strength." The two stood with mouths gaping like fish, no clue what I was referring to. "You are so thick. I don't like how your society bases rank on how tall you are." Still nothing. I sighed. "Me no likey you tallest."

"Oh," The two said in unison. "Why didn't you just say so?"They said dumbly. I growled under my breath.

"Ooh, look out Purple, we got the little girl _mad_," Red mocked. "What are you gonna do, huh? Knit us itchy sweaters?" They laughed and laughed, giggling like schoolgirls. I waited for the buffoons to cease their laughter. After what seemed like days, they stopped.

"I was waiting to see when you two would shut up on your own, but it's been three hours. _Three_ hours. Do you know how much time you wasted?" I reproached. "I'm ending this transmission." My hand was a half inch away from the abort button.

"Wait," Purple halted me. I turned and waited for him to speak. "You say we're strange for basing sociology or whatever on height, but you're like 7'8". That proves our theory of height being most important! High-Five!" The numbskulls slapped their hands together.

"You idiots!" I shouted, losing my composure, my eyes glowing a more vivid red. "Can either of you tell me how to weave a rope of ash, or pull a needle through a block of wood? You can't, can you?" I nearly threw my desk at the monitor but quickly calmed myself. "I hate you both. Oh, this is interesting…" I looked down at my portable touch screen. "It seems Invader Prick has fallen as well. Yet another victory for the Peacewalkers." I smiled smugly at the two, both with mouth gaping. "Oh, and there goes Tok. And while you two were giggling like little girls, Kay and Stern have lost Orion-74 and Sector-K-65y-"

"Stop! Don't tell us any more!" Red shouted. "Enough torture!"

I smirked and terminated the transmission.

**Sorry it took so long. I was very busy yesterday. I can't believe I got that much done. **


	8. The REAL End For now

**I'm going to be writing another story. It's gonna be called… I dunno. I haven't thought of one yet. I guess… Ooh, I know, **_**POSSESSED! **_**It's going to contain a human OC named Estrella. Just call her Ella. I can't tell you that much yet, I'm still finalizing the deets. Enjoy…**

Peacewalker Lyn, reporting for what may be the last time on this planet. I retracted my base and my belongings and headed to where my Blade Runner was. I had hidden it under a bridge, invisible due to a cloaking device. I was on the overpass when I heard a familiar voice behind me shout, "Wait! Don't go, Lyn!"

I turned and said, "I have to leave, Dib. With me around, you two will continue to fight and bicker until one of you ends up dead, or worse. I wouldn't be able to live with the guilt of knowing that your death was caused by my presence. I love you both, I can't bear to lose either one of you," I explained in a voice that sounded like it was sobbing for a half hour. Which it did.

"I need you here, Lyn. You're the only one who didn't believe I was crazy. You're the one person who understood me. I love you, and I can't live without you. Please, stay with me," he pleaded. I felt like I was going to cry again.

I started to say something, but I caught a very loud thought coming from Zim on the other side of the bridge. So, instead, I said, "What would you do if _I _was killed? Would you be content with the fact that I was in a better place, or would you try to get vengeance?"

He seemed surprised at the way the conversation turned. "I would hunt down the person who killed you, I love you too much to let your death go unnoticed," he explained.

"Don't, Zim doesn't deserve it," I said, and switched positions with Dib as Zim pulled the trigger on his rifle. I watched both men's eyes widen in fear and shock as the bullet tore cleanly through my body. Dib caught me as I collapsed, and Zim rushed over to our side as I started to struggle for breath. "I knew this would happen, that's why I- I had to- leave." (A/n, -'s are coughs.) I coughed up night-blue blood as my lungs filled with it and the two's worried expressions grew darker.

"Lyn, I never meant to hurt you," Zim explained.

"I know, I-" I said, but was interrupted by a fit of coughing. "I'm going to die, there's no way to help. Unless…"

"Unless what?" Dib begged to know.

"It's risky, but it might be the only chance I have. I need to- to cast a spell, but it sucks energy from one person and gives it to the other. But it could end up killing either one of you. I couldn't kill one of you to save myself. I-" I started to cough, when I heard Dib think of something extraordinarily brilliant. _If two people contribute, no one will die. _"That's- that's genius- D-Dib. Zim, if I t-take life from both of you, I can get to full -full health without killing someone. But I need your consent before I drain you of your life force. You need to decide, but- quickly, I'm running out of- time." As if to emphasize my point, I coughed viciously.

He looked torn as he nodded slowly once. I nodded back and felt my heart starting to freeze.

"Thank you, I-"

"Just cast the spell, Lyn. We know what will happen if it goes wrong," Zim said, and I reluctantly started mouthing the words to the spell.

In a few moments, my lungs drained of blood, my heart beat as strongly as ever, and my wound healed. I smiled joyously and looked at the two. They looked as if they had slept on the floor, but were alive and well. I grinned and said, "We did it."

**Don't you just love happy endings? I'm sorry, but until I think of more material, this story is over. Be sure to read my new story, coming out soon. Love ya!**

**~Peacewalker Lyn~**


End file.
